Quiproquo et Jalousie
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Lors d'un entraînement, Kanon va entendre quelqu'un pleurer. Il s'agit d'un Gold. L'ex-Marina décide de l'aider. Des sentiments vont naître mais un quiproquo va tout compromettre. Il s'agit là d'une annexe à " Surprends-moi ! ", le pairing : Kanon x Mû que je n'avais pas développé dans cette fic. ( Yaoi - LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Attention, il s'agit ici d'un OS avec un rating MA.**

**Présence de lemon / Yaoi**

**Bonne lecture si vous vous aventurez par ici**

Pour information, cette fic s'appelle « L'amour, c'est compliqué » sur un autre site.

* * *

**Quiproquo et jalousie….**

Les rayons du soleil levant vinrent doucement lui brûler le visage et gênaient ses yeux pourtant encore fermés. Il était dans une semi-conscience, néanmoins il sentait près de lui une douce chaleur. Il resserra son étreinte. Sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux si soyeux, sentir se rapprocher son corps si musclé et si fragile à la fois, sentir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration calme, le fit gémir de bien être. Il fit vagabonder une de ses mains sur ce corps nu qui s'éveillait doucement le faisant frémir de désir. Pourtant, cette nuit a faillit ne jamais exister, ne rester qu'un fantasme….

_**Flash back **_

Il y a plusieurs mois, lors d'un entraînement en solitaire Kanon entendit des sanglots. Il s'approcha et vit son ami Mû pleurer à chaudes larmes, recroquevillé sur lui-même et adossé contre un rocher. Le deuxième Gémeaux s'accroupit en face du Bélier et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

— Mû ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Kanon.

— Ka …Kanon ? ! Mû releva la tête et renifla avant de poursuivre, ce n'est rien ! Ca … ça va passer, sanglota t-il.

— Mû, dis-moi ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de réagir ainsi ! reprit le Gémeaux soucieux.

Mû plongea son regard dans le bleu océan des yeux de son ami.

— J'ai rompu avec Valentine…. Je … Je l'ai surpris avec Eaque, expliqua difficilement le gardien du premier temple.

— Mû… Je suis désolé ! Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Kanon en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

— Merci, Kanon ! Mais il n'y a rien à faire, juste tenter d'oublier, soupira t-il.

Le Bélier renifla plusieurs fois, se calant sur le torse de Kanon, essayant de reprendre le contrôle. Au bout d'un moment, Kanon se décida à raccompagner Mû jusqu'à son temple. Là, le cadet des Gémeaux se rendit à la cuisine afin de préparer un thé tandis que le maître des lieux s'installa dans le canapé où, épuisé, il s'endormit. Kanon revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le breuvage chaud qui fera sûrement un bien fou à son ami, mais il le trouva assoupi.

Le Gémeaux posa la tasse fumante sur la table de salon et se saisit de l'endormi pour le conduire dans sa chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit. Mû semblait plus paisible, sa respiration s'était apaisée et seul ses yeux rougis par les larmes montraient qu'il avait pleuré. En une fraction Kanon fut subjugué par la beauté naturelle qui émanait du chevalier. Sans savoir pourquoi, il eut envie de glisser ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure et sans s'en rendre compte, le fit. Mû gémit et bougea lascivement. « Il doit penser que c'est la Harpie qui … », pensa le Gémeaux en déglutissant difficilement. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Mû de cette façon, pourtant en cet instant, il avait une furieuse envie de lui voler un baiser. Mais, il se l'interdit. Le Bélier n'avait pas besoin de cela.

— Bon sang ! Comme tu es beau, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

L'endormi bougea un peu plus et entrouvrit les yeux. Kanon dut se mettre une claque mentale pour reprendre contenance avant que son ami n'ait complètement ouvert les yeux.

— Kanon ! Je suis désolé que tu me vois ainsi, dit Mû honteux, je te remercie pour tout.

— Ne dis pas de connerie, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul dans ton état. Bouges pas, je reviens !

Le gémeaux quitta la chambre, attrapa la tasse de thé qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt et alla dans la cuisine pour refaire une tasse chaude. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, Mû recommençait à pleurer. Il lui tendit le mug fumant.

— Merci Kanon, Mû s'égarait dans le récipient, tu sais je peux rester seul ! Je comprendrais que tu veuilles partir, tu as sûrement des choses à faire.

— Effectivement, j'ai un truc à faire : m'occuper de toi ! sourit-il.

Kanon regardait Mû dans les yeux pendant qu'il lui parlait. Il avait vu l'expression du Bélier quand il lui avait dit avoir quelque chose à faire. Le gardien du premier temple ne souhaitait pas voir son ami le laisser, et pendant une seconde il crut que Kanon partirait pour vaquer à ses occupations. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il se sentait bien avec lui.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

— Parce qu'on est ami, je te l'ai dit. Bois ton thé et reposes-toi. Moi, je vais faire le dîner, lança le Gémeaux en arborant un magnifique sourire.

— Mais enfin ..., il ne put terminer sa phrase.

— Chut ! fit Kanon en plaçant son index sur les lèvres de Mû qui rougit malgré lui, reposes-toi je m'occupe du reste.

Kanon quitta la pièce, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine sans savoir pourquoi. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger, mais avant il envoya un message télépathique à son frère pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrait pas, sans toutefois lui dire où il était, ni avec qui, ni pourquoi.

De son côté, Mû se sentait de plus en plus troublé par la présence de Kanon. Il pensa que cela était dû à son état psychologique. Toutefois, il se sentait en sécurité et son âme s'apaisait. Il but le thé préparé avec soin par son sauveur en se calant contre le mur derrière lui. Ses pensées dévièrent forcément vers un certain Spectre. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire, images qu'il voulait oublier et qui lui faisait mal. Comment avait-il put se tromper à ce point ? Des larmes menaçaient encore de venir lui brouiller les yeux, mais il ne put finalement les retenir bien longtemps.

Le Gémeaux revint près de quarante-cinq minutes plus tard dans la chambre et trouva Mû recroquevillé sur lui-même. Kanon se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

— Mû ? Mû ? l'interpella t-il.

— Kanon, comment ai-je put me tromper à ce point ? Comment faire confiance à nouveau ? sanglota le Bélier.

— Tu sais, on ne peut jamais être sûr malheureusement, dit-il en serrant son ami dans ses bras, et l'amour rend aveugle c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Tu es quelqu'un d'entier, Mû, tu lui as donné non seulement ton amour mais aussi ton cœur, ton âme et ta confiance. C'est un abruti qui n'a pas sut t'aimer, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu apprendras à refaire confiance, petit à petit mais celui qui la demandera devra se montrer très patient et s'il tient vraiment à toi, il le sera, répondit tendrement le Gémeaux en caressant son dos.

Mû savait au fond de lui que Kanon avait raison. Il sécha ses larmes, se retira de l'étau agréable qu'étaient les bras de Kanon et lui sourit. Il détestait être ainsi mais c'était trop frais et bien trop douloureux. Demain, il irait sûrement mieux, enfin il l'espérait.

— Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais, Mû respira profondément, mais j'aimerai te demander encore quelque chose.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Mû ! dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, je t'écoute ?

— J'aimerai que personne ne sache, que tu restes le seul à savoir... Je parlerais à Aldé dès son retour. Je ne veux pas voir tous les autres débarquer ici me demandant si ça va ! Je leur dirais plus tard !

— Pas de problème, tu peux compter sur moi ! s'empressa de répondre le Gémeaux, tu veux dîner ici ou dans le salon ? poursuivit-il.

— Je vais me lever, après tout je ne suis pas impotent !

— Très bien, je t'attends au salon.

Mû picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait, pourtant il félicita le cuisinier. Décidément, Kanon avait plus de cordes à son arc qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Lui, Kanon, âme tourmentée, manipulateur de Dieu et repentit, était finalement un chic type plein de surprises. Cette soirée se déroula plutôt bien**,** compte tenu de la détresse du Bélier. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien sans toutefois aborder le sujet " Valentine " ! Ils se dévoilèrent un peu pour faire plus ample connaissance. Oh ! Ils se connaissaient**,** bien sûr, mais surtout comme compagnons d'armes, même s'ils leur arrivaient de discuter lors des soirées du Sanctuaire et des entraînements.

Ils s'appréciaient, mais toute cette histoire les ayant rapproché, ils pouvaient dire à présent qu'ils étaient de vrais amis, tout comme Mû et Aldé, ou Kanon et Milo. Ils s'en réjouissaient...

Ce soir là, Mû refusa que Kanon reste, non pas qu'il veuille être seul, mais il estimait avoir assez accaparé son ami du troisième temple.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir rester seul cette nuit ? s'inquiéta l'ex-Marina.

— Oui, Kanon. Tu en as assez fait et ton frère va finir par se poser des questions ! répondit tendrement Mû.

— Bon, comme tu veux ! Mais si ça ne va pas, appelles-moi, ok !

— Kanon, soupira t-il, je ne suis plus un gamin. Je peux me débrouiller.

— Très bien, je reste !

— Ok, si ça va pas, je t'appellerai par télépathie ! Allez file ..., sourit le gardien du premier temple.

Mû, épuisé, alla se coucher espérant pouvoir dormir ne serait-ce une heure ou deux !

— Kanon ! Mais enfin où étais-tu ? s'empressa de demander Saga fou d'inquiétude.

— Saga ? Mais pourquoi m'avoir attendu ? Tu aurais put aller te coucher, tu sais !

— J'étais inquiet, figures-toi ! Comment j'aurais put aller me coucher dans mon état ? Hein ! Où étais-tu Kanon ! l'angoisse de Saga venait de se transformer en colère.

— Calmes-toi frérot, je vais bien et je n'ai pas fait de connerie si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Un ami à besoin de moi, je l'aide c'est tout ... tempéra le cadet.

— Et je peux savoir de quel ami il s'agit ? demanda, las, l'aîné.

— J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

— Comme par hasard ! Saga ne décolérait pas, il serrait ses points pour se contenir mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

— Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? répliqua vivement Kanon.

— Là n'est pas la question, Kanon ! Tu me dis que tu ne rentres pas sans me dire quoique ce soit d'autre, j'étais juste inquiet, le ton de l'aîné s'était adouci.

— Tu sais quand même que je ne suis plus un gosse ? ironisa le cadet en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

— …, Saga lâcha un gros soupire, je le sais, oui, mais on s'est promis de tout se dire après notre résurrection !

— Je suis désolé, je te promets de tout t'expliquer dès que mon ami me le permettra.

— Très bien, Saga embrassa son jumeau sur la joue et lui sourit mais il se promit également d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kanon de faire tant de mystère !

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, Kanon venait tous les jours voir Mû, préparait les repas et essayait de lui changer les idées. Mû avait réussit à l'initier aux échecs : un exploit ! Saga tentait toujours d'en savoir plus mais le silence de Kanon était souvent le plus fort. L'aîné avait également essayé de le suivre via son cosmos mais Kanon était prudent et savait se camoufler ainsi que son cosmos. Et lorsqu'il se rendait au premier temple, il ne passait pas toujours par les temples, bien qu'Aldé soit absent ! Il avait trouvé divers chemins, quitte à monter vers les temples supérieurs pour brouiller les pistes.

Le Bélier semblait aller de mieux en mieux, pourtant une nuit il se replongea malgré lui dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Il revit cette journée qui devait être pourtant heureuse et qui termina de la plus terrible des façons. Ce jour-là**,** il devait se rendre aux Enfers pour fêter avec Valentine de la Harpie leur six mois, il était si heureux qu'il ne put attendre et alla rejoindre son aimé plus tôt que prévu. Sur son chemin, il avait croisé Minos qui le retenait pour une raison qui lui semblait obscure. Une drôle de sensation le gagna alors. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il esquiva le juge pour se rendre chez son amant et ce qu'il vit le laissa coi, paralysé...

Mû tournait et virait dans son lit, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux ouverts, il ne voyait rien de ce qui l'entourait et il avait froid. C'est à ce moment là que Kanon arriva en trombe dans la chambre de son ami.

— Mû, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il doucement.

— Kanon ? Que fais-tu là au milieu de la nuit ?

— Tu m'as appelé, mais devant l'air surprit de Mû il reprit, tu ne t'en souviens pas?

— Non, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé, murmura Mû.

Le Bélier s'assit dans son lit entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler n'importe quand ! dit Kanon en s'asseyant près de lui et comme lui, le dos contre le mur, tu me racontes ?

— J'ai rêvé de lui..., dit Mû en se blottissant contre son ami qui l'entoura de ses bras, quand je l'ai surprit avec Eaque !

Kanon ne dit rien, il resserra simplement son étreinte et au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçut que Mû s'était rendormit. Il décida de rester avec lui, au cas où.

— Il n'a pas sut t'aimer, tu mérites bien mieux que lui, Kanon replaça une mèche de cheveux du Bélier qui s'égarait sur son doux visage. Cette proximité avec Mû chamboulait ses sens chaque jour un peu plus.

Durant plusieurs semaines, Mû se contenait tant bien que mal devant les autres mais se laissant totalement aller à sa peine et à sa douleur dès qu'il se retrouvait seul. Kanon et Aldé, à qui il avait tout expliqué, demeuraient les seuls au courant. Mû n'en avait même pas parlé à son maître.

Peu à peu le Spectre s'effaçait de sa mémoire, néanmoins le Taureau et le deuxième Gémeaux se relayaient pour laisser le Bélier le moins seul possible. Mû se surprenait parfois à regarder du coin de l'œil son doux sauveur et parfois même celui-ci hantait ses pensées.

De leurs côtés, les Golds finirent par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait avec Mû et la première chose frappante c'est que la Harpie ne venait plus et que le Bélier ne s'absentait plus. Pourtant Mû montrait tous les jours bonne figure !

Lors d'une réunion, le Bélier se décida enfin d'annoncer à ses comparses sa rupture avec le Spectre. Calmement, il expliqua et répondit aux questions de ses amis sans toutefois en dire trop. Tous soutinrent le Bélier, et lui demandèrent comment il allait et comment il encaissait… Mû répondait évasivement, se montrant fort mais trois d'entre eux savaient que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Et Saga commençait à comprendre.

— Mû, peux-tu rester un moment ? demanda Shion à son ancien disciple.

— Oui maître, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Tous les Golds quittèrent la salle de réunion. Aldé et Kanon s'entre-regardèrent comprenant par-là que Shion savait à quel point leur ami était mal. Les deux chevaliers décidèrent de descendre jusqu'au deuxième et d'y attendre Mû. Ils s'éclipsèrent avant que Saga ne puisse interpeller son cadet.

— Mû, pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir ? s'inquiéta le Pôpe.

— Je ne voulais pas vous déranger pour si peu.

— Mon enfant ! Une rupture n'est jamais facile à gérer et malgré le fait que tu caches bien tes sentiments, tu ne peux me mentir. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je m'en suis aperçu mais j'attendais que tu viennes m'en parler.

— …

— Je sais aussi, et c'est la raison de mon silence, que tu n'es pas seul, avoua Shion. Le Bélier rougit légèrement et remercia son maître pour sa discrétion.

— Je ne t'avais jamais sentit aussi mal ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Mû ne souhaitait pas se replonger dans ses horribles souvenirs mais ne l'ayant pas dévoilé à ses amis, cela pourrait lui faire du bien.

— Je me suis rendu aux Enfers pour fêter nos six mois comme c'était convenu, mais je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu pour lui faire une surprise, Mû soupira lourdement et sentit ses larmes lui monter dans les yeux mais il reprit, finalement c'est moi qui l'aie eu la surprise. Je l'ai surprit au lit avec Eaque et il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ! Je me suis réfugié à Jamir et je suis rentré au Sanctuaire quelques jours plus tard.

Le Bélier se laissa envahir par sa tristesse. Shion l'enserra affectueusement de ses bras et de son doux et apaisant cosmos.

— Tu as de la chance d'avoir deux amis comme Kanon et Aldébaran. Je sais que c'est grâce à eux que tu arrives à t'en sortir.

— Mais je suis là aussi, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux !

— Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, vous vivez avec Dohko, je ..., il ne finit pas sa phrase coupé par le Pôpe.

— Chut ! Tu ne nous dérangeras jamais ! Il sait aussi, et a été le deuxième à s'inquiéter, le Pôpe sourit.

Le chevalier se crispa mais Shion sut le rassurer, se confier ainsi l'apaisa un peu.

Le temps passait et le Bélier se remettait peu à peu. Kanon venait toujours, passait du temps avec lui tout comme Aldé et parfois d'autres Golds, mais le Taureau commençait à s'effacer. Il avait remarqué des coups d'œil furtifs du Gémeaux envers Mû et avait comprit que Kanon avait un petit faible pour leur ami. Aussi décida t-il de ne pas les gêner !

Lorsque le deuxième Gémeaux et le Bélier dînaient ensemble, ils ressemblaient à un couple. Chacun s'occupait à une tâche, parfois ils se taquinaient et riaient, parfois ils ne disaient rien. Des habitudes s'étaient progressivement installées et aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignaient. Lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, chacun de leur côté se sentait vide, triste et seul. Mais ne se l'avouèrent pas !

Puis un jour tout bascula de nouveau pour le doux Bélier. Alors qu'il revenait de Jamir, où il avait été voir comment se débrouillait son disciple en entraînement autonome, il ressentit le cosmos de quelqu'un qu'il ne souhait plus voir. Néanmoins à cause de leurs devoirs, Mû savait que cela s'avérait impossible ! Il redoutait ce moment et aurait souhaité que cela arrive plus tard. Quelque chose retint son attention, la Harpie se trouvait au troisième temple avec Kanon ! Pourquoi ? Que pouvait bien se dire ces deux là ? Le cœur de Mû se serra, Kanon ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, et pas avec lui ! Il aimerait tant que le deuxième Gémeaux ne soit qu'à lui rien, qu'à lui. Au pire, il pouvait mettre qui il voulait dans son lit mais par Athéna, pas ce spectre mal léché !

Mû était désemparé. Partagé entre la crainte de revoir celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et la jalousie qui l'envahissait de savoir Kanon avec un autre, il ne savait que faire. Puis il sentit le cosmos de son sauveur s'accroître. Pourquoi l'ex-Marina enflammait-il son cosmos ? Mû voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes et se décida à monter au troisième temple laissant derrière lui sa souffrance, ses craintes et sa jalousie… « Et puis non ! Ma jalousie, je la garde » pensa t-il.

Ce que le Bélier vit en arrivant sur le parvis du temple des Gémeaux le cloua sur place, lui brisa le cœur plus encore que la trahison de Valentine. Cette maudite Harpie tenait enlacé l'homme qu'il aimait et celui-ci avait l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il ne tentait pas de le repousser. Les larmes qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir refirent surfaces et c'est à chaudes larmes qu'il se téléporta jusqu'au palais, devant la porte du bureau de son maître.

Pendant ce temps au troisième temple.

Valentine de la Harpie était venu voir Mû qui lui manquait. Les six derniers mois il avait pensé et repensé à ce qui c'était passé pour leur six mois et s'en voulait, du moins un peu. Aussi, il obtint d'Hadès la permission de venir au Sanctuaire d'Athéna afin de pouvoir s'excuser auprès de Mû. Il espérait pouvoir reconquérir son Bélier, non en fait, il en était sûr. Mais Mû n'était pas là.

Ayant croisé Aphrodite devant le temple inoccupé du Bélier et celui-ci l'orientant vers l'ex-Marina, Valentine entreprit de gravir ces maudites marches vers la troisième maison. Pendant son ascension, il bougonnait. Pourquoi Mû était-il absent, où était-il ? Selon lui, il aurait dû se trouver ici dans son temple en train de le pleurer, mais non le Bélier n'était pas là !

— Kanon, salut ! Il paraît que tu passes pas mal de temps avec mon tendre Mû. Saurais-tu où il est, j'ai à lui parler ? Valentine était sûr de lui et plutôt enjoué.

— TON QUOI ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu le trompes le jour de votre anniversaire, et tu viens six mois plus tard tout joyeux en espérant le récupérer ! Kanon était hors de lui et son cosmos s'enflamma. Il avait un mal fou à se contenir mais heureusement Shion avait détecté la présence du Spectre d'Hadès et avait entouré Kanon de son cosmos pour l'aider à se contrôler.

Le Pôpe parla avec le second Gémeaux par télépathie.

— _Calmes-toi, Kanon ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine._

— _Facile à dire, il a fait souffrir Mû et là … là …il veut…._

— _Allons Kanon, crois-tu vraiment que Mû reviendrait en arrière, le crois-tu si faible ? _le coupa Shion.

— …_non, en effet. Tu as raison._

Kanon toisa la Harpie et se demanda comment le faire déguerpir au plus vite. Il lui tapait sur les nerfs et le Bélier devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

— Mû n'est pas là. Tu veux lui laisser un message ? demanda t-il sèchement.

— _Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux te contrôler !_ lui dit Shion en pénétrant dans sa

— _Ouais !_ répondit Kanon de la même manière.

— Dis-lui que je suis venu m'excuser et que j'aimerai le faire en tête-à-tête, sur l'oreiller de préférence si tu voix ce que je veux dire, dit Valentine avec un sourire narquois. Dis-lui de me contacter, ok !

Le Spectre n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui regrettait et cela agaça plus encore Kanon qui serrait les points et essayait de se concentrer sur le cosmos apaisant de son Pôpe qui veillait toujours.

— Ok, mais je ne te garantis rien ! lâcha t-il sèchement.

Faisant semblant d'être heureux, la Harpie se précipita dans les bras de Kanon qui essaya par tous les moyens de s'en défaire. Valentine pensait pouvoir remettre le Bélier dans son lit, pas qu'il soit amoureux mais Mû s'avérait être simplement un bon amant. C'est là que justement le principal intéressé les surprit dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans se douter de la conversation qu'ils avaient.

Mû s'était téléporté au palais, Valentine était reparti vers les Enfers et Kanon bouillait de rage.

— Pour qui se prend t-il ce misérable ver de terre ? s'écria le Gémeaux depuis son temple faisant vibrer les murs ! Pour qui te prend t-il, Mû ? Un chic type facile à mettre dans son pieu ? Eaque ne lui suffit plus ? Mû… tu mérites mieux que lui !

Kanon ne criait plus, il hurlait. Au neuvième temple Saga et Aiolos ressentirent, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, le cosmos de l'ex-Marina à la limite de l'explosion. Sa colère était-elle qu'il ne se maîtrisait plus du tout. Les amants se précipitèrent vers le troisième temple pour essayer de le calmer. Tandis que Shion et Dohko isolèrent le palais avec leurs cosmos afin que rien ne sorte ni ne rentre. Mû était bien trop perturbé pour en plus lui infliger la colère de Kanon.

— KANON ! hurla l'aîné sur son cadet qui enflammait toujours son cosmos et prêt à envoyer un « _Galaxian explosion_ ».

Le deuxième Gémeaux se tourna vers son frère et devant la mine inquiète de celui-ci, il fit descendre un peu de sa colère.

— Kanon, reprit Saga sur un ton plus doux, mais enfin que t'arrive t-il ? Ton cosmos a embrasé tout le Sanctuaire.

Kanon serra les poings, Saga et Aiolos voyaient aussi sa mâchoire se crisper. Le cosmos de son aîné l'apaisa un peu mais Kanon n'arrivait pas à décolérer.

— C'est cette enflure de Harpie ! lança Kanon.

— Valentine ! dirent ensemble les amants surpris, il est ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda le Sagittaire.

— Il veut … il veut … Mû, réussit-il à dire à mi-voix. Il est venu ici dans le but de le récupérer, le remettre dans son lit et comme Mû n'était pas là, il m'a demandé de le convaincre pour qu'il lui pardonne.

Kanon avait peut-être atténué sa rage mais il n'était pas calme pour autant. L'aîné des Gémeaux et son amant s'entre-regardèrent incrédules.

— Mais ça fait bien six mois qu'ils ont rompu ! Pourquoi maintenant ? s'interrogea Saga.

— Parce que c'est un SALAUD ! hurla le cadet des jumeaux.

— Kanon, pourquoi es-tu tant en colère ? demanda l'aîné qui commençait à comprendre mais voulait le faire dire à son frère.

— Parce que c'est moi qui ai trouvé Mû dans un état lamentable, parce qu'il est mon ami. NOTRE ami. Il ne supportera pas une autre trahison surtout venant de ce Spectre minable. Et…. Kanon ne termina pas sa phrase.

— Et quoi ? relança Saga mais son frère ne lui répondit pas.

Saga comprit que son frère n'en dirait pas plus. Ils se connaissaient si bien, normal en étant jumeaux ! C'est Aiolos qui reprit la conversation.

— Kanon, tu vas devoir dire à Mû que Valentine est venu et pourquoi !

— Hors de question ! répliqua amèrement l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

— Veux-tu donc, toi aussi le trahir ? ajouta le Sagittaire sur un ton neutre.

Le cadet, qui avait jusque là la tête haute et les yeux emplis de rage, changea radicalement d'attitude. Son regard s'adoucit, son cosmos s'apaisa et il baissa la tête.

— Tu as raison, Aiolos, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que lui si je mentais à Mû. Je lui parlerai dès son retour, Kanon soupira lourdement.

Saga regarda son amant et le remercia d'un sourire.

Dohko entourait le palais de son cosmos tandis que Shion rassurait son ancien disciple avec le sien.

— Allons Mû, reprends-toi ! dit le Pôpe avec tendresse.

La Balance s'était mit un peu à l'écart pour laisser son amant et Mû discuter. Mais le Bélier n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Il sanglotait, il tremblait même et ne réussissait à parler que par à coup.

— Pourquoi ? Je … lui … faisais … confiance … ! Mû reniflait entre chaque mot

— De qui parles-tu ? demanda doucement Shion.

Bien que l'ex-Bélier sache ce qui venait de se passer, il posa la question à Mû pour lui faire avouer ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Cela ne lui ferait que du bien ! Mû était amoureux et en était conscient mais ne l'avait jamais formulé à voix haute. Dohko arriva avec trois tasses de thé qu'il distribua, recevant un sourire et un regard approbateur de la part de son tendre amant.

— Mû, écoutes-moi veux-tu ? demanda Shion, Kanon est dans une rage folle. Il a laissé exploser son cosmos, inquiétant par la même occasion tout le Sanctuaire. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait trahit, Mû, va le voir et parles-lui !

— Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de lui ? demanda surprit le jeune Bélier.

— Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Mû. Je t'ai élevé, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

— ….

— Va le voir !

— Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui ! lança t-il, il était dans ses bras. Alors, oui il m'a trahit alors que j'avais confiance en lui !

— Serais-tu jaloux, intervint Dohko qui était resté muet jusque là.

— … ? Mû ne bougea plus et les anciens virent une pointe de rougeur lui teinté les joues. Peut-être, finit-il par avouer, mais il était mon ami, je lui faisais confiance et il m'a trahit ne serait-ce qu'en lui adressant la parole ! Je ne peux pas lui pardonner !

Mû transformait peu à peu sa peine en colère. Ni Shion ni Dohko ne purent lui faire changer d'avis.

Cela faisait presque une semaine maintenant que Mû refusait catégoriquement de voir ou de parler à Kanon qui tentait par tous les moyens de savoir pourquoi son ami le rejetait mais aussi pour lui parler de la Harpie. Le Bélier ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi car au fond de son être, il savait que son ami ne l'avait pas trahit. Lorsqu'il repensait à ce fameux jour, son cœur se serrait comme jamais. Lorsqu'il repensait à tous ces jours passés en sa compagnie, des papillons naissaient dans son ventre. Il se sentait si bien en sa présence bien plus qu'avec son ex. Il se sentait si seul depuis une semaine…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Mû ne perçut pas le cosmos du deuxième Gémeaux devant la porte de ses appartements. C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'il découvrit une lettre qui avait été glissée sous la porte. Le Bélier déplia la feuille de papier et commença à lire :

_« Mon cher Mû, _

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien put te dire ou te faire pour que tu refuses de me voir ou même me parler. Il ne me reste plus que cette solution bien que j'aurai aimé te dire tout cela de visu. _

_Pardon, Mû ! Quoique j'aie fait, pardon._

_J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, même si ça me coûte énormément. Il y a environ une semaine, Valentine est passé au Sanctuaire pour te voir. Il est venu me voir après avoir rencontré Aphr qui lui a dit de venir me voir. Je l'ai envoyé balader, il m'a mis dans une colère incroyable. Shion a dû intervenir pour me calmer. Ce Spectre de bas étage voulait te voir pour te récupérer parce que selon lui tu es un bon coup. Je n'ai pas supporté que cet abruti parle comme ça de toi, ce type me répugne… Il t'a fait tant souffrir…. _

_Il m'a laissé un message pour toi et bien que je n'aie aucune envie de te le transmettre, je dois le faire. Il souhaite que tu reprennes contact avec lui, comme je te l'ai dit, pour te récupérer. Voilà, à présent que le message est transmit, je respecterai ton souhait : je ne t'ennuierais plus…._

_Kanon_

_PS : tu me manques mon am… »_

Mû lut et relut plusieurs fois cette lettre. Voir l'écriture de Kanon lui retournait les tripes plus qu'il ne l'aurait envisagé. Au-delà de l'écriture il comprit enfin les mots. La Harpie le voulait mais lui ne le voulait plus, il désirait quelqu'un d'autre. Shion avait raison quand il lui avait dit que Kanon était dans une rage sans précédent, ameutant ainsi tout le Sanctuaire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cru son ancien maître ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir eut confiance en Kanon ? Comment revenir en arrière ?

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le post-scriptum. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écrit entièrement le dernier mot ? Mû était confus par rapport à son comportement face à celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Que devait-il faire, à présent ? Le Bélier, ému, replia soigneusement la lettre et alla la ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet ainsi Kanon serait un peu près de lui. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre pour s'excuser de son comportement.

Il prit sur lui et appela cette maudite Harpie et celui-ci arriva au Sanctuaire quelques heures plus tard. Mû appréhendait de se retrouver nez à nez avec Valentine mais il n'avait pas le choix, ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne se disait ni par cosmos interposé, ni par messager, ni même par lettre.

Lorsque le Spectre arriva, il était joyeux, heureux. Enfin il allait pouvoir récupérer son Bélier d'or. Le remettre dans son lit, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Kanon avait sentit sa présence et savait pourquoi il était là : Mû avait eu et lu sa lettre. Le sang de l'ex-Dragon des mers ne fit qu'un tour, il serra poings et mâchoire pour essayer de se contrôler. Il ne souhaitait qu'un**e** chose : lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il se dirigea vers le premier, camouflant sa présence, pour épier la conversation. Il savait que c'était mal et que Mû lui en voudrait s'il le surprenait mais il s'en fichait, il voulait être là juste au cas où son tendre Bélier aurait besoin d'un coup de main. En y réfléchissant, il voulait surtout savoir si Mû allait le rembarrer ou pas.

— Mon tendre Mû ! Je suis si heureux que tu aies enfin décidé de m'appeler, dit la Harpie en prenant le Bélier dans ses bras tentant de lui voler un baiser. Dans son coin, Kanon rageait, c'est lui qui devrait prendre Mû dans ses bras pas l'autre Spectre venimeux !

Mû essayait de se défaire, avec difficulté, de cette étreinte qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Valentine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et resserra ses bras autour de la taille du Bélier, ne comprenant pas le comportement de Mû. Au bout de quelques minutes, le premier gardien parvint enfin à se dégager. Après avoir enfin échappé à l'emprise de Valentine, le Bélier prit une profonde inspiration et prit la parole.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour répondre favorablement à ta demande. Je veux que ce soit bien clair pour toi : il n'est pas question que nous redevenions amants ! Mû avait parlé très calmement et avait décomposé lentement chaque syllabe pour que le message soit bien comprit.

Kanon se détendit légèrement en entendant les paroles de son beau Bélier. Mû ne voulait plus de cette Harpie malfaisante.

— Mais enfin, Mû, pourquoi ? demanda le Spectre.

— Pourquoi ! ? Tu oses me demander « pourquoi ? ». Je te rappelle que tu m'as trompé, Valentine, le jour de nos six mois en plus ! Je ne pourrai jamais plus avoir confiance en toi ! C'est fini entre nous, définitivement.

— Mais enfin ? ! insista la Harpie.

— Cela fait six mois que je t'ai quitté, si tu tenais autant à moi que tu veux me le faire croire, tu serais venu me voir plus tôt ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est terminé et je ne compte jamais revenir vers toi ! Repars d'où tu viens, je ne veux plus ni te voir ni même avoir de tes nouvelles ! Mû avait changé de ton, il en avait assez de voir cet homme devant lui.

Kanon était aux anges, enfin presque car Mû ne lui adressait plus la parole mais au moins il avait cloué le bec à l'autre abruti ! La Harpie, lui, s'en retourna aux enfers, la tête baissée et assez décontenancé à vrai dire. Il était si sûr que Mû lui reviendrai…

A suivre …..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Attention, il s'agit ici d'un OS avec un rating MA.**

**Présence de lemon / Yaoi**

**Bonne lecture si vous vous aventurez par ici.**

Lors d'une réunion hebdomadaire, Aiolia avait soumit l'idée d'aller à Athènes pour la fête nationale qui aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard. Shion avait accepté et avait également décidé de se joindre à ses chevaliers à condition que l'un d'eux se désigne pour l'aider à terminer son travail. Dohko et Saga se portèrent volontaires pour permettre à leur Pôpe de sortir avec eux.

Le 25 mars était enfin là, mais avant la fête du soir il y avait l'entraînement.

Tous les chevaliers étaient présents aux arènes. En bas, Aiolia affrontait Mû. Le Lion avait un surplus d'énergie qu'il voulait éliminer. Il fut un temps en difficulté face à Mû mais le Bélier semblait quelque peu absent. Assit dans les gradins, un homme s'en était aperçu : Kanon. L'ex-Dragon des mers observait le combat d'un œil aiguisé, se crispant de tout son être lorsque Mû était au prise d'une attaque du Lion, serrant les poings pour ne pas se jeter dans l'arène et ainsi protéger celui qu'il aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Le dernier « lightening bolt » d'Aiolia projeta le Bélier plusieurs mètres plus loin, là Kanon cessa de respirer. Un peu sonné Mû se releva avec l'aide de son adversaire gêné. Le Bélier n'avait pas réagi assez vite et rassura son ami sur son état sans omettre de lui dire qu'il n'était en rien responsable.

— J'avais besoin de me défouler ce matin. Je suis désolé de t'avoir malmené !

— T'en fait pas, c'est de ma faute. J'ai perdu ma concentration pendant une seconde et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lancer mon « cristal wall ».

— Je te propose d'en rester là, je ne voudrais pas te blesser. Ce soir, on sort tous !

— Je suis d'accord, allons rejoindre les autres.

Kanon fut soulagé de voir son bel adonis se relever sans peine et revenir vers eux. Camus et Saga, qui étaient également dans l'arène, continuèrent leur combat. Milo, de son côté, s'inquiétait pour son glaçon et était sur le qui-vive. Le Verseau et le Scorpion s'aimaient, tout le Sanctuaire était au courant, mais eux n'arrivaient pas à se déclarer. Ce jour là, Saga réussit à battre Camus.

Dans son coin, Aldébaran avait perçu l'inquiétude de Milo lorsque Camus affrontait Saga et pensa qu'il serait temps qu'ils prennent le taureau par les cornes pour se déclarer. Il vit également de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Kanon. En y regardant de plus près, Aldé se rendit compte que l'ex Dragon des mers observait son ami du premier temple. Il sourit. Il comprit bien vite que Kanon était amoureux et en vu de ce qu'il voyait du combat entre Mû et Aiolia, il supposa que c'était réciproque. En effet, Mû donnait des petits coups d'œil en direction du cadet des Gémeaux.

Il était maintenant presque dix-neuf heures, tous les Golds et le Pôpe étaient arrivés au premier temple. Mû était un peu à l'écart des autres, Kanon le remarqua et devant son air triste il n'avait qu'une envie : le tenir dans ses bras. Shion demanda au deuxième Gémeaux d'ouvrir un « _golden triangle_ » pour se rendre à Athènes.

L'arrivée se fit dans une contre-allée à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les rues de la ville avaient été richement décorées en l'honneur de la fête nationale. Il y avait des guirlandes, drapeaux, musiques…. Il y avait une ambiance du tonnerre qui plaisait surtout à Aphrodite, Angelo et Milo qui commençaient déjà à se trémousser. Ils décidèrent de s'installer à la terrasse d'un bar et commandèrent plusieurs tournées et encas.

Kanon observait toujours Mû discrètement se demandant à quoi il pouvait penser. Le cadet des jumeaux se rendait de plus en plus compte que son cœur ne battait plus que pour son beau Bélier, plus rien d'autre ne comptait plus que lui. Le voir si triste, si absent lui serrait la poitrine et lorsque parfois leurs regards se croissaient, Kanon se noyait dans le regard de Mû qui souvent attendait quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Un peu comme si lui aussi profitait de ce court instant pour se noyer dans son regard.

De son côté, le Bélier s'en voulait d'avoir douté de Kanon mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour aller s'excuser. Son cœur se serrait chaque fois que leurs regards se croissaient. La jalousie qu'il avait éprouvée quand il l'avait vu dans les bras de la Harpie, lui avait fait prendre conscience un peu plus de ses sentiments. Il était tombé amoureux de lui. Ce sentiment était fort, très fort, plus fort que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Valentine. Mais comment lui dire après tout cela…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils décidèrent d'aller danser dans un club gay non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils leur avaient fallut négocier avec Camus et Shaka qui, au début, ne voulaient pas aller dans un tel endroit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la boîte, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Tant de beaux spécimens ne passaient pas inaperçue. Les quatorze hommes se séparèrent, certains allèrent danser tandis que d'autres s'installèrent à une table.

Kanon avait beau se déhancher comme un fou sur la piste de danse et s'amuser avec Aphr, Angelo, Shura, Aiolia, Milo, Aiolos et son frère, il n'en perdait par pour autant son doux Mû des yeux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi joyeux et souriant. Cette sortie apaisait l'âme de Mû, le cœur de Kanon s'en trouva plus léger.

Aldébaran et Shaka, qui finalement s'amusait à sa manière et qui ne regrettait plus d'être là, discutaient avec Mû.

— Mû ! Combien de temps vas-tu encore lui faire la tête ? demanda le Taureau.

— En fait, je ne suis plus fâché ! dit le Bélier honteux.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole de la soirée ? Tu ne lui as même pas fait un sourire, dit Aldé.

— Ni même adressé un regard, continua Shaka.

— C'est vrai, vous avez raison ! Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre tant j'ai été stupide. J'ai honte de moi, je ne mérite plus son amitié… soupira t-il.

— Stupide ? ! s'exclama le Taureau.

— Oui Aldé, stupide ! Et pas qu'un peu…. Kanon m'a écrit une lettre dans laquelle il s'excuse et me donnait un message de Valentine.

— Quoi ? ! dirent ensemble la Vierge et le Taureau.

Mû expliqua pourquoi il était fâché avec le second Gémeaux et divulgua le contenu de la lettre.

— Je me sens tellement idiot….

— Mais non, c'est ton ami. Il comprendra. Vas lui parler, ajouta Aldébaran.

Pendant ce temps Camus, Shion et Dohko discutaient livres, musique et autres formes d'art. Un type s'approcha de la table. L'arrivé de l'inopportun attira l'attention de Mû, d'Aldébaran et de Shaka. Les six hommes s'entre-regardèrent, se demandant ce que voulait ce type.

Depuis la piste de danse, Kanon observait la scène. Que voulait ce minable ? Il sera les poings presque discrètement. Il se détendit légèrement quand il vit qu'il draguait Camus. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres car le glaçon n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire et éjecter ce vermisseau. Il ne put, cependant, s'empêcher de tout observer et de rester vigilant. Juste au cas où ce minable déciderait de s'en prendre à son Bélier.

L'inopportun avait l'air grand et plutôt bien bâti mais cela ressemblait plus à de la gonflette qu'à autre chose. Ses cheveux bruns étaient cours et coiffés en bataille. Enfin, coiffés c'était un grand mot !

D'où il était, le deuxième Gémeaux ne voyait pas ce que faisait l'intriguant mais lorsqu'il vit le Verseau lui retourner le bras, il afficha un léger sourire. Puis, il vit Milo serrer les poings et les dents en s'avançant lentement en enflamment son cosmos tant la colère montait. Milo venait d'attraper le type par le col qui d'un coup était moins entreprenant. C'est Camus qui réussit à le calmer. Le brun indésirable s'enfuit s'en réclamer son reste et sans ennuyer son doux Bélier.

A la table des Golds, les chevaliers bouffèrent de rire lorsque le type essayait de draguer Camus mais ils rirent aux éclats lorsque le glaçon lui fit une prise à sa façon. Lorsque le Scorpion était arrivé avec son cosmos empli de colère, la bonne humeur était redescendue d'un cran !

De son côté, Mû avait vécu cette scène avec appréhension, se disant que se serait lui le prochain sur la liste de ce minable. Du coin de l'œil, il observait la piste de danse espérant de toute son âme que si ce type venait à l'importuner, Kanon viendrait à son secours, comme Milo l'avait fait pour Camus. Pendant une seconde, ils s'accrochèrent du regard. Mû fut soulagé de voir son amour sur le qui-vive. Le Bélier arbora un magnifique sourire pour Kanon qui le reçu comme un cadeau merveilleux, il lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Cette seconde les rendit heureux, comprenant que la « querelle » appartenait au passé.

Milo entraîna son Camus sur la piste et malgré les protestations du Verseau, le Scorpion réussit. Ils étaient mignons, un peu mal à l'aise mais mignons. A la fin de la musique, Mû vit Milo et Camus s'embrasser. Le Bélier soupira lourdement, lui aussi aimerait danser avec l'élu de son cœur, aimerai le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser….

— Tout va bien, Mû ? demanda Aldébaran.

— Oui, Aldé je vais bien, répondit le Bélier rougissant de ses propres pensées.

— Je vois bien que c'est faux, reprit le Taureau, c'est Kanon n'est-ce pas ?

— Aldé, je…

— Je te connais, Mû. Même ton cosmos est troublé.

— Je le sens aussi, Mû. Tu devrais lui parler, ajouta Shaka.

— … _(soupire)_. Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai envie de le voir et de lui parler. Nous passions de bons moments avant la visite de la Harpie et il m'a beaucoup aidé après ma rupture, mais…, il s'arrêta un instant.

— Mais ? demanda Aldébaran.

— J'ai agit comme un idiot, je crains qu'il m'en veuille !

— Vu la manière dont il te regarde, tu n'as rien à craindre. Il ne t'en veut pas, reprit le Taureau.

— Quels sont tes sentiments pour lui ? demanda la Vierge.

— Quand je le vois mon cœur se serre, je respire difficilement, j'ai chaud et froid et…

— Tu es amoureux ! dit Shaka.

Le Bélier se mit à rougir plus encore, baissa la tête pour que sa magnifique chevelure puisse lui cacher le visage.

— Oui, murmura t-il, et je l'aime bien plus que je n'ai aimé Valentine !

Deux jours plus tard, Mû et Shion se voyaient fêter leurs anniversaires par l'ensemble des Golds. Le rendez-vous avait été fixé pour vingt heures au treizième temple. Le Palais avait été décoré pour l'occasion par Aphrodite avec l'aide de Kanon, Saga, Aioros et Angelo qui bougonna la journée entière au grand damne de son petit ami du douzième temple.

Mû et Shion s'étaient retrouvé au premier temple en fin d'après midi, ou plutôt ils avaient été gentiment « parqués » au premier temple ! Les Golds ne voulaient pas être déranger par Shion durant les préparatifs. Il avait été convenu que Dohko appellerait le Pôpe et le Bélier par télépathie. Le maître et le disciple avaient donc eut le temps de discuter de tout et de rien pendant un moment, puis :

— Mû, j'ai une question à te poser et j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement, lança Shion.

— Oui, maître ! d'un coup Mû se retrouva projeté quelques années en arrière où il obéissait aveuglement à son maître.

— Je ne suis plus ton maître, tu sais, dit tendrement le Pôpe, appelle-moi Shion comme les autres, veux-tu !

— Très bien, … Shion ! Mû fut gêné de prononcer le prénom du Pôpe qui sourit.

— As-tu parlé à Kanon ?

Mû baissa les yeux et répondit négativement à la question de l'ex-Bélier, s'empressant de parler du regard complice qu'ils avaient échangé en boîte quelques jours plus tôt.

— Mû ! Kanon est autant perturbé que toi. Son cosmos oscille entre la joie, la peine, la douleur, la jalousie et l'amour. Tu dois, vous devez vous parler ! le ton de Shion n'était pas dur mais ferme.

— Je le sais, maî… Shion, mais j'ai tellement été idiot avec cette histoire avec Valentine que j'ai honte. Je n'ose pas. Je suis bloqué quand je le vois, mon cœur s'emballe…

— Tu es amoureux, Mû, tout comme je suis sûr que Kanon t'aime.

— Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, je pense que nous savons tous les deux que nous partageons des sentiments forts. Je lui parlerais demain, je vous le promets.

Shion prit son ancien disciple dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Puis une voix se fit entendre dans leurs esprits. Dohko les appelait pour qu'ils rejoignent le palais. Le Bélier et le Pôpe se téléportèrent jusqu'au treizième temple puis entrèrent dans la salle de réception sous les applaudissements et sifflements des autres. Mû et Shion s'en trouvèrent gênés mais étaient heureux.

L'apéritif fut servit et tous trinquèrent en l'honneur des deux Atlantes. Aphrodite avait suggéré de faire la distribution des cadeaux en même temps car après cela risquait d'être difficile surtout si plus aucun d'eux ne tenait debout ! Offrir un cadeau à un Gold s'avérait difficile, aussi ils reçurent des cadeaux simples mais qui leur firent plaisir : vêtements, thés, bibelots, entre autres choses.

Kanon, qui était chargé d'animer la soirée et de faire trémousser tout ce petit monde, venait de lancer la musique. Les couples se précipitèrent sur la piste pour se déhancher. Shion et Dohko s'embrassaient amoureusement sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, se murmurant des mots tendres. Milo était angoissé, cela faisait deux jours que Camus ne lui avait pas parlé. Kanon, depuis le fond de la salle où il avait installé la sono, observait encore son bel adonis. C'était le moment idéal pour l'inviter à danser et lui parler. Depuis l'autre soir il avait un regain d'espoir, le sourire que lui avait fait le Bélier lui avait réchauffé son cœur. C'était un sourire magnifique, et il n'était adressé qu'à lui.

Mû discutait avec Aldé et Shaka, et tous trois virent Milo blême se dirigeant vers l'homme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Les Golds, en un regard, se dirent qu'il valait mieux l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Le Scorpion se montra plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, surtout envers Shaka. Tous savaient que le soir de la fête nationale Milo s'était déclaré à Camus mais que celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'air de répondre favorablement.

Milo expliqua alors toute l'histoire à ses amis qui tentèrent de le rassurer au mieux sous l'œil vigilant de Camus qui se motivait pour prouver à son Scorpion que lui aussi l'aimait.

Camus semblait perdu dans ses réflexions, c'est ce qui intrigua le deuxième Gémeaux qui alla lui parler. La conversation fut brève mais chacun se confia sur les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour le Scorpion et l'autre pour le Bélier. Ils sourirent face à leur manque de courage, eux des chevaliers d'or, protecteur d'Athéna et vainqueurs de grandes batailles ! Ils se sentaient si faible devant l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour leurs compères. Le Verseau profita de ce moment avec Kanon pour lui demander de préparer un slow « Nothing Else Matter » de Metallica, le groupe préféré de son beau Milo.

— Ok, pas de problème. Je te prépare ça mais à quel moment veux-tu que je le lance ?

— Dès que je me sentirais le courage de l'attirer à moi sur la piste, de l'embrasser et de le planter là ! murmura le Verseau.

— Toi, tu vas faire ça ? s'esclaffa Kanon, mais tu es le plus timide d'entre nous après Aldé !

— … _( Gros soupire, très gros soupire de Camus )_.Oui, je sais et c'est pour cela que je dois le faire. S'il veut jouer, on va jouer ! dit-il en souriant.

— Je ne te suis pas là, c'est quoi votre jeu ?

Camus lui raconta alors ce que Milo lui avait dit après leur premier baiser. Qu'il avait trois jours pour le surprendre puisque Milo l'avait surpris.

— Donc, après la musique tu le plantes là avec un « surprends-moi ! » ? demanda ébahi le second Gémeaux.

— C'est tout à fait ça, fit Camus en regardant son bel amour.

Kanon mit ses neurones en action. Si Camus, le glaçon du Sanctuaire, pouvait faire ça, lui pouvait bien trouver le courage d'inviter Mû à danser ! Il finit son verre de bière cul-sec, inséra un CD de slow dans le lecteur et prit une profonde inspiration.

— C'est toi qui as raison, Camus !

— …. !

— Il faut prendre son courage à deux mains. Je vais me jeter à l'eau et advienne que pourra. Je vais l'inviter à danser et en profiter pour lui dire à quel point il est important pour moi !

Kanon laissa son ami pour se diriger vers Mû. Ses jambes tremblaient, son cœur le serrait, sa respiration était haletante. Plus il avançait, plus il appréhendait. Il se triturait les doigts, peut-être pour penser à autre chose…. Aldébaran et Shaka, voyant que le cadet des jumeaux se dirigeait vers eux, décidèrent de s'éloigner afin de le laisser avec Mû. Il était rare de voir l'ex-Dragon des Mers dans un tel état, ce qui perturba le Bélier.

Dans un coin de la salle, Saga regardait son frère. Il savait que Kanon n'allait pas bien depuis un moment et se doutait pourquoi, même si son jumeau ne lui avait rien dit, fermant même son cosmos à tous, sauf pour Shion ! Saga savait que l'amitié de Mû manquait à son frère et ne faisait que supposer qu'il y avait bien plus entre ces deux là. C'est donc attendri, dans les bras d'Aiolos, qu'il observait son cadet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi !

— Mû ? Kanon n'osait pas regarder son ami, mais fixait ses chaussures qui semblaient plus l'intéresser.

— Kanon ! ? Mû était proche de l'état de son vis-à-vis, rougissant de plus en plus.

— Je … je … est-ce que tu voudrais … danser ?

— Je ne sais pas danser ! dit le Bélier, tentant de reprendre contenance. _« Mais quel idiot je fais ! Je ne sais pas danser ok, mais on s'en fiche ! Oui, oui, oui je veux danser avec toi, être dans tes bras et sentir ton odeur…. Repose-moi la question, mon amour ! » _ pensa Mû rougissant un peu plus encore.

— Ce n'est pas grave, alors … tu veux ? Cette fois Kanon avait relevé la tête et essayait de sourire. _« Je me fiche que tu ne saches pas danser, je te veux près de moi dans mes bras, sentir ton odeur douce et délicate et capturer tes lèvres fines ! »_ pensa Kanon.

Mû se sentait comprimé dans son corps et ses jambes commençaient à trembler mais il accepta l'invitation de son beau Gémeaux par un simple signe de tête car aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Voyant que Mû acceptait, le cœur et le cosmos du second Gémeaux se remplirent de joie et de bonheur.

Kanon tendit sa main vers son amour qui y glissa timidement la sienne. Les deux Golds étaient gênés. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient ni parlés ni approchés. Ils ressentaient, en cet instant, comme un courant électrique qui les transperça de part en part. Sans se regarder, ils se dirigèrent maladroitement vers la piste où chacun d'entre eux faisait de son mieux pour se détendre.

Les deux Golds entamèrent une danse sensuelle. Et bien qu'au début ils n'osaient se toucher, petit à petit les mains glissaient sur les corps, leurs odeurs les enivraient totalement. Une sensation de bien-être les gagna. Un peu comme si cela devait être ainsi : Kanon / Mû, Mû / Kanon. Oublié cette Harpie de malheur, oublié la querelle suite à de non-dit. Enfin, ils étaient ensembles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils ne souhaitaient rien de plus….

Collés comme ils l'étaient, ils sentirent leur cœur tambouriner dans leur poitrine et leur désir se manifester ! La fin du slow était proche, le Bélier ne voulait plus quitter son Gémeaux de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un fantasme. Kanon, lui, se donnait du courage. Il voulait montrer à son doux Bélier à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il l'aimait tout simplement. Oui, il l'aimait, comme un fou même**,** et cela chaque jour un peu plus depuis qu'il l'avait vu ce fameux jour suite à sa rupture avec le Spectre.

— Je suis désolé, Kanon ! dit soudain le Bélier.

— Désolé ? Pourquoi ?

— L'autre jour, lorsque je t'ai vu dans les bras de Valentine …. J'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi, que tu étais entrain de succomber à ses charmes, que je t'avais perdu…, avoua Mû timidement.

— C'est pour cela que tu ne me parlais plus ? Mû ! ? Je déteste ce type. Ce qu'il t'a fait c'est impardonnable ! Lorsqu'il m'a prit dans ses bras c'était pour me remercier d'avoir accepter de te transmettre son message. Message que je ne voulais pas te donner. C'est Aiolos qui m'a fait comprendre que si je ne le faisais pas, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ce minable. Alors j'ai voulu te parler mais toi, tu refusais de me voir….

— Et c'est là que tu m'as écrit cette lettre ?

— Oui. Mû, je t'aime trop pour te trahir.

— Je te demande pardon, j'ai été stupide, mû baissa la tête de honte et en resserrant son étreinte.

Kanon releva le menton de son amour qui avait enfui son beau visage dans ses cheveux et planta son regard dans les yeux vert qui le regardait avec amour et passion. Il posa ses lèvres tremblantes sur celles qui le tentaient tant. Le Bélier se sentit défaillir, ce sont les bras de Kanon qui le retint. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort encore, si tant est que cela soit possible. Il aimait tellement Kanon, celui qui l'avait aidé ou plutôt sauvé après sa douloureuse rupture. Il répondit au baiser du deuxième Gémeaux laissant les émotions et les sensations l'envahir, les envahir.

Kanon fut surpris de l'initiative de Mû et en fut ravi, heureux même. A présent, ils savaient que leurs sentiments étaient partagés. Le souffle court, ils mirent fin à ce merveilleux baiser et s'accrochèrent du regard. En cet instant, ils étaient heureux. Kanon caressa tendrement la joue de son aimé avant de le laisser, en lui demandant s'ils pouvaient se retrouver un peu plus tard, car il devait reprendre les commandes des platines. Mû accepta mais il décida de rester prés des platines, il ne voulait plus s'éloigner de Kanon.

Ce soir là**,** Camus surprit tout le monde en enlaçant son beau Scorpion sur une danse romantique qui se termina avec un baiser sensuel à souhait qui laissa Milo complètement pantois.

Cette délicieuse soirée s'acheva plusieurs heures plus tard. Angelo ne redescendit pas plus loin que le douzième temple restant ainsi avec Aphrodite. Shura et Aiolia regagnèrent le temple du Lion, Aiolos invita Saga à rester chez lui au cas où Kanon inviterait Mû. Shion et Dohko s'étaient éclipsés un peu plus tôt, dans les appartements privés du Pôpe où la Balance souhaita à sa manière un joyeux anniversaire à son amant.

Kanon demanda à Mû s'il pouvait le raccompagner, la proposition fut acceptée avec un large sourire ce qui fit fondre d'amour le cadet des jumeaux. C'est main dans la main qu'ils franchirent tous les temples jusqu'au premier. Tous leurs amis les félicitèrent, du moins ceux qu'ils croisèrent, ce qui ne manquèrent pas de les empourprer toujours un peu plus.

Dans le temple du Bélier, les deux chevaliers discutaient de tout et de rien devant un café pour Kanon et un thé pour Mû. Puis la conversation s'étiola. Les deux Golds n'osaient plus se regarder se rendant compte qu'ils étaient seuls dans le premier temple. Si une tierce personne arrivait à ce moment là, elle pourrait aisément penser que c'est là leur tout premier rendez-vous, non pas ensemble mais pour chacun d'eux !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Mû vint rejoindre Kanon dans le canapé et se blottit contre lui. Pensant que le Bélier était fatigué, le Gémeaux voulut s'en aller mais Mû refusa de le laisser partir, aussi Kanon eut l'idée de dormir, ici, avec Mû. Le Bélier fut d'abord surprit mais accepta finalement l'idée. Tous deux décidèrent, pour plus de précautions, de dormir en caleçon et t-shirt. Dans le lit, Mû vint se lover naturellement dans les bras de Kanon qui très vite sentit son corps s'embraser. Mû s'endormit très rapidement tandis que Kanon observait son bel adonis, se promettant de prendre soin de lui.

A plusieurs reprises, Mû et Kanon passèrent des soirées voire certaines nuits ensembles. Nuits sages car Mû, malgré la confiance qu'il avait en Kanon, avait peur de se donner après avoir fait l'erreur d'aimer un Spectre qui n'avait pas de sentiments ! Un matin, ils se rendirent à l'entraînement avec Saga et Aiolos. Ils rattrapèrent, dans les escaliers, Camus et Milo qui se tenaient par la main, pensant être seuls.

— Hey ! Milo, Camus alors comment ça va ? demanda Aiolos.

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent rapidement, sans pour autant se lâcher les mains. Un poil gêné tout de même.

— Salut vous quatre ! dit Milo.

— Alors, vous en êtes où ? demanda malicieusement Kanon.

Camus rougit plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et c'est Milo qui reprit.

— Nous avons fini de jouer, dit-il en se noyant dans le regard de son beau glaçon.

— Félicitations, dirent les quatre autres en cœur.

— Mais on dirait que les félicitations s'imposent aussi à vous, ajouta Camus en regardant les mains entrecroisées du deuxième Gémeaux et du Bélier.

— Euh ! Merci…, dirent Mû et Kanon timidement.

La troupe reprit le chemin des arènes où les autres ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les deux nouveaux couples. Cette après midi là, Kanon était resté avec son jumeau et Mû était avec Aldé, une bonne partie de la demi-journée, mais le Taureau devait repartir en mission et laissa donc le premier gardien seul avec ses réflexions. En voyant le Verseau et le Scorpion autant heureux, il n'avait put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux, bien que Kanon ne faisait que respecter le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se donner de nouveau. Il soupira lourdement.

— De quoi as-tu donc si peur ? se demanda t-il sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne.

Il s'installa dans le salon, une tasse de thé dans une main et un livre dans l'autre. Dans quelques heures Kanon serait là, mais pour le moment il devait s'occuper l'esprit. Quelques minutes à peine après avoir ouvert et commencé le livre, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il aimait Kanon et Kanon l'aimait c'était évident, alors pourquoi hésiter, pourquoi attendre ? Le dîner romantique que Milo avait préparé pour Camus lui revint en mémoire. Et s'il faisait une surprise pour son doux Gémeaux, une surprise romantique à souhait. Et ensuite … Mû rougit face à ses pensées.

Il fouilla dans tous les placards pour trouver de quoi faire un bon repas pour deux et se mit à la tâche ! Quelles heures plus tard, il avait terminé de faire la cuisine. Il avait put faire des choses simples : une salade de tomate avec de la mozzarella en entrée, puis du poisson qu'il fera cuire en papillote avec du riz, du fromage et enfin de la tarte aux pommes qu'il venait de terminer. Pour l'apéritif, il n'avait que de la bière mais il savait que cela suffirait pour Kanon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la table, sortir et allumer des bougies et de l'encens qu'il dispersa dans toutes les pièces de son temple.

Mû sortait de la salle de bain et se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsqu'il perçut le cosmos de Kanon qui annonçait son arrivée.

— _Entres mon amour, j'arrive,_ dit télépathiquement le Bélier anxieux.

— _Ok, ça sent bon, et pourquoi ces bougies et l'encens ?_ demanda de la même manière l'ex-Dragon des mers.

Mais Mû ne répondit pas. Il s'habillait maladroitement, il appréhendait la réaction de son amour face à ce petit dîner romantique. Quand Kanon le vit arriver, il resta subjugué devant la beauté naturelle de son bel ange. Pourtant, il ne portait qu'un simple jean et un t-shirt blanc. Il était pieds nus et ses cheveux encore humide n'étaient pas attachés. Mû s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement suivit immédiatement par Kanon.

— Mû ! Tu es si beau, mais pourquoi tout ça ? demanda le Gémeaux en lui montrant les bougies, l'encens et la table dressée qu'il découvrit à l'instant.

— Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Kanon voulut intervenir mais Mû l'en empêcha en plaçant son index sur les lèvres douces de son futur amant, et de respecter mes peurs. Tu es très patient depuis le début et surtout maintenant alors je voulais te remercier.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, mon amour, dit Kanon avant d'embrasser passionnément Mû.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de manger ?

— Je veux bien une bière, répondit Kanon qui enlaçait toujours son beau Bélier, tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

— Non merci, tout est prêt ! Je vais chercher les bières.

Mû quitta les bras rassurant de Kanon pour aller chercher les boissons. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il en avait profité pour mettre à réchauffer lentement le poisson et mit le riz dans le four à micro onde, prêt à être réchauffer également. Les amoureux sirotèrent leurs verres tout en discutant de choses et d'autres puis il fut temps de passer à table.

— C'est simple, mais j'espère que tu aimeras, dit le Bélier en posant le plat d'entrée, je n'avais rien prévu alors….

— T'en fais pas, mon ange. C'est parfait.

Ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur se dévoilant toujours un peu plus. L'ex-Dragon des Mers félicita son petit ami pour la cuisine et l'ambiance romantique.

— Je te propose de la tarte aux pommes en dessert avec un café, dit Mû.

— Tu as aussi fait une tarte aux pommes ?

— Tu n'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta le Bélier.

— Au contraire, j'adore ça ! Tu m'as trop gâté mon amour ! Attendons un peu pour le dessert, si tu veux bien !

— D'accord.

Les deux hommes débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle. C'est Kanon qui lavait. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à nettoyer pour le moment, il vida l'eau de l'évier et le rinça mais ne put s'empêcher d'asperger Mû qui fut surprit de l'attaque. Le Bélier réussit à attraper la carafe remplie d'eau pour à son tour arroser Kanon. Des rires retentirent dans le premier temple, les Golds s'amusèrent comme des gosses pendant un moment, courant autour des meubles de la cuisine et du salon, cherchant par tous les moyens de gagner la partie.

Le Gémeaux réussit à bloquer son aimé dans un coin de la cuisine. Ils étaient trempés. Le jeu prit une autre tournure quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Kanon embrassa Mû, emprisonnant ses lèvres, les léchants ou les mordillants. Les lèvres du Gémeaux dévièrent sur le cou du Bélier qui renversa la tête vers l'arrière dans un mouvement sensuel. Kanon resserra son étreinte continuant son exploration. Mû gémit et frissonna.

— Tu as froid mon amour ? s'inquiéta Kanon.

— Oui, un peu…

L'ex-Dragon des Mers prit la main de Mû et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

— Une douche chaude te fera du bien, dit Kanon en quittant la pièce.

— Kanon ! …, Mû tendit sa main vers lui. Viens !

Kanon s'était retourné et devant la demande de son petit ami, il déglutit difficilement. S'il restait, il le verra dans son plus simple appareil. Jamais, ils ne s'étaient retrouvés nus face à l'autre et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à l'envie de lui faire l'amour. Mais Mû insista.

— Je … je ne sais pas Mû ! Je crains de me laisser aller et…

— Viens, fut le seul mot répété par le Bélier.

Kanon s'avança et prit la main que lui tendait timidement Mû. L'autre main du Bélier glissa sur la nuque du Gémeaux et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Baiser langoureux et sensuel. L'odeur de l'encens se diffusait dans toutes les pièces du temple, venant se mêler à leurs propres odeurs et enivrait leurs sens. Les mains se mirent en mouvement caressant dos, hanches, fesses, mains et bras. Le corps fin et ferme de Mû frissonnait sous les effleurements de Kanon, tandis que ses doigts redessinaient les contours des muscles saillants du Gémeaux.

Les mains de Mû virent se poser sur la taille de son amant pour attraper le bas du t-shirt devenu trop encombrant. Le vêtement ôté fut jeté dans un coin de la pièce. Les yeux du Bélier s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le torse puissant, digne des plus belles statues de l'antiquité grecque, de Kanon. Il rougit, puis sourit en plongeant ses émeraudes dans les saphirs de l'ex-Marina.

— Mû…t'es … sûr… ? réussit à demander Kanon entre deux baisers que lui donnait son bel amant.

Mû répondit avec son regard. Oui, il était sûr ! Il voulait lui appartenir, il voulait l'aimer et être aimer. Même si son cœur menaçait de déchiqueter sa poitrine, même si ses jambes tremblantes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le porter, même s'il avait un peu peur, il avait confiance en Kanon.

A son tour Kanon retira le vêtement mouillé de Mû, dévoilant ainsi un corps moins frêle qu'il n'y paraissait, bien structuré et appétissant. L'ex-Dragon des Mers ne put s'empêcher de parsemer cette peau pâle de baisers. Sa langue remplaça ses lèvres, laissant des sillons brûlants sur le torse dénudé. Kanon se délectait de cette peau légèrement salée par la transpiration naissante du Bélier qui laissa échapper des soupirs de bien être. Le reste des vêtements s'échouèrent rapidement sur le sol. A présent dénudés, ils se dirigèrent vers la douche. Ils continuèrent leurs caresses sous le jet d'eau chaude. Leurs corps se réchauffaient doucement et réagissaient de plus en plus aux câlineries qu'ils s'octroyaient.

Leur dernier baiser les laissa sans souffle. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs corps, maintenant brûlants de désir. Le regard rivé dans celui de l'autre, les amants se sentaient partir dans un autre monde. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient ressenti cela auparavant. Le jet de la douche plaquait leurs cheveux sur leurs visages troublés par la vision qu'ils avaient devant eux. Ils étaient sexys et sensuels. Kanon déglutit difficilement tandis que Mû gémissait sous les doigts experts de son amant. Les mains de Kanon se trouvaient à présent sur la taille de son amant, rapprochant ainsi leurs sexes. Leurs respirations devinrent haletantes et leurs joues rosirent à ce contact.

Mû se laissait aller face aux caresses sensuelles de Kanon qui gémissait aux effleurements qu'il subissait.

— Mû….

— Ka… non….

Le Bélier s'enhardit et s'empara à pleines mains du membre tendu de l'ex-Marina et commença à le choyer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kanon vit son souffle l'abandonner quand il sentit cette douce caresse.

— Mû …, la voix de Kanon devint plus rauque.

Le Bélier sursauta quand l'une des main baladeuse de son aimé s'égara sur sa virilité. Les mains s'activaient en délicieuses caresses, des soupirs de satisfaction s'échappèrent de leurs bouches. Les mouvements de va-et-vient allaient de plus en plus vite, leurs respirations se faisaient plus haletantes encore, leurs jambes ne les portaient plus. Mû était appuyé contre la vitre de la douche, où l'eau continuait de ruisseler sur eux. Kanon était contre lui. Leurs lèvres, qui s'étaient retrouvées, ne se séparèrent que pour leur permettre de reprendre de l'air.

Le moment tant attendu arriva. Mû saccadait la cajolerie qu'il offrait à son amant, se cambrait et gémissait. Kanon comprit que son bel amour était en train de jouir. Une minute plus tard, à peine, Mû se répandait dans la main de Kanon aussitôt lavée par l'eau qui se déversait toujours. Après avoir reprit le contrôle de son esprit, Mû reprit sa tâche sensuelle sur la hampe de chair gorgée de désir de Kanon qui se délivra à son tour peu de temps après. Ils s'accrochèrent du regard et se sourirent.

— Je t'aime Mû, avoua le Gémeaux le regard plongé dans les émeraudes de son amant.

— Je t'aime Kanon, confessa le Bélier troublé.

Ils sortirent de la douche, s'essuyant mutuellement sans omettre de s'effleurer pour raviver le feu qui les dévorait puis gagnèrent la chambre. Ils se caressèrent avec les yeux. Mû se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste érotique, rendant fou d'envie Kanon. Leurs désirs s'attisèrent de nouveau.

— Kanon, … prends-moi ! susurra le Bélier rougissant.

Le Gémeaux s'approcha de son bel amant, le fit reculer jusqu'au lit et tendrement le fit s'allonger. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui, le scrutant aussi bien avec les yeux qu'avec les doigts. Mû ne se doutait pas qu'en cet instant il était d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. La température ambiante de la pièce et de leurs corps augmenta encore de quelques degrés.

Les bougies présentes dans la chambre faisaient danser des ombres sur les murs et se reflétaient sur leurs peaux luisantes, les rendant encore plus désirables. L'encens discret se répandait dans l'air venant chatouiller de temps à autre leur odorat. Kanon posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Mû qui gémit. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris rauques lorsque le Gémeaux lui caressa le torse avec sa langue, titillant les perles de chairs fièrement dressées ou laissant des sillons brûlant sur son corps à l'agonie. Mû s'arqua pour accentuer le contact de sa peau avec le corps de Kanon.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers n'en revenait pas de la beauté naturelle de Mû, il était désirable, sexy à souhait surtout dans les poses lascives qu'il prenait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Puis Mû voulut soumettre à son beau Kanon les tortures qu'il subissait. D'un coup de rein, il les fit basculer. Le Gémeaux fut surprit mais ravi de l'initiative de son amant. Le Bélier l'effleurait tantôt avec ses doigts le faisant frissonner, tantôt avec ses lèvres et sa langue, redessinant les muscles saillant de son amant. Il descendit plus bas, beaucoup plus bas pour savourer sa virilité qu'il prit en bouche sans sommation. Kanon s'arqua et émit un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma en gémissement tant cette câlinerie était exquise. Mû le trouva terriblement sensuel dans cette position de soumis. Le Bélier faisait de long va-et-vient laissant glisser sa langue sur cette hampe de chair dont les veines pulsaient fortement, happant parfois les testicules ou les caressants.

Kanon, qui avait un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle, fit stopper cette douce agonie. Il se sentait sur le point de perdre le contrôle et ne le souhaitait pas, pas encore. D'un coup de rein puissant, il les rebascula pour se retrouver à califourchon sur Mû.

— C'était délicieux mon amour, mais je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle.

Le Bélier rougit devant ce compliment. Il s'arqua. Il en voulait maintenant plus, beaucoup plus. Le Gémeaux comprit ce que désirait son amour. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres offertes, répondant à la supplique de Mû. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses flans et entama une caresse un peu plus intime. Kanon choyait l'entrée de l'intimité de Mû, jouant avec l'anneau de chair. Puis il présenta deux de ses doigts à son amant qui comprit. Le Bélier prit la main de Kanon et ouvrit la bouche pour y présenter les doigts du Gémeaux. Il les lécha goulûment, les humidifiants au mieux.

Kanon fit pénétrer un de ses doigts dans cet antre humide et étroit. Mû était un peu crispé mais la voix de son amour le rassura et il se détendit. N'étant pas la première fois pour le Bélier, Kanon n'eut aucun mal à introduire son deuxième doigt et entama un va-et-vient enivrant. Mû se cambra davantage et gémissait sous les assauts parfois lent parfois rapide de l'ex-Marina. La sensualité qu'ils dégageaient les excitait toujours un peu plus.

Lorsque les doigts de Kanon quittèrent l'intimité de son amant celui-ci grogna de mécontentement. Mais quand Mû sentit le membre durci de son amant se présenter pour le pénétrer, il gémit de contentement. Le Gémeaux entra peu à peu en lui. Le Bélier lui facilitait l'accès en s'arquant plus et en se détendant le plus possible. Enfin, Kanon était en lui, entièrement. Il entreprit d'aller et venir dans ce corps qui le rendait fou un peu plus chaque jour. Il trouva le point sensible de son amant qui reçu des étoiles dans les yeux. Mû n'avait jamais ressentit cela, et pour la première fois un homme lui faisait l'amour, prenant en compte son désir. Il était heureux, Kanon le rendait heureux.

Se sentant au bord de la rupture, Kanon prit en main la virilité dressée de Mû qui sursauta. Les sens du Bélier étaient en effervescences, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir : la main qui s'activait sur son membre, la pénétration ou les deux peut-être ! Kanon atteignit la délivrance quelques minutes plus tard dans une plainte jouissive tout en continuant de caresser le sexe de son amant qui ne tarda pas à se répandre dans ses mains.

La respiration haletante, Kanon se laissa doucement retomber sur le lit, près de Mû et l'enlaça, le parsemant de baiser. Après avoir reprit leurs souffles, le Gémeaux se redressa sur l'un de ses coudes pour surplomber son amant.

— Tu es magnifique, mon amour, dit Kanon.

— Mer …merci. Tu es beau, mon ange et tu es un … un merveilleux amant, dit Mû tout timide d'avouer cela.

Kanon vola un baiser à son doux Bélier, encore.

— Je mangerai bien un morceau de ta tarte aux pommes.

— Moi, je te mangerai bien encore ! fit Mû en caressant le torse de Kanon.

— Hmmm…., un morceau de tarte et toi après ! susurra le Gémeaux.

Mû sourit. Les deux hommes se levèrent et, nus, allèrent dans la cuisine pour déguster le dessert délaisser et un autre jeu sensuel débuta. Toute la nuit, ils s'étaient aimés.

_**Fin du flash back**_

— Hmmm …, bonjour mon ange ! dit Mû encore endormit.

— Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ?

— Disons que j'ai assez bien dormi entre tous les moments où tu me réveillais tendrement !

— Je suis désolé mais je ne résiste ni à toi ni à ton corps, murmura Kanon tout en caressa le corps blotti contre lui.

Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux et dans les bras l'un de l'autre restèrent encore un moment au lit avant d'affronter les autres qui ne manqueront sûrement pas de les taquiner. Mais rien ne pourrait plus les toucher, ils étaient enfin heureux et s'aimaient comme des fous.

FIN


End file.
